A day in the life of Percy Jackson
by CeruleanFlame17
Summary: slash fic. R and R
1. Chapter 1

_**A day in the life of Percy Jackson, pt. 01**_

_**-Femme Fatale- **_

_**Summary: Percy Jackson turned into a girl and the gods Zeus, Hades, Hermes, and Apollo and Mr. D (Dionysus) plus some other Demigods accidently fell in love with Percy. **_

_**Setting: Camp-half blood, Olympus, Mortal world.**_

_**Pairings: Percy X Gods, Percy X Demigods.**_

_**Genre: Humor, Drama, Romance, Mythical.**_

_**Chapter 01- Turning**_

_**Zeus decided to give the other gods a 2-day break from their godly work. Which is, Saturday and Sunday respectively. After adjourning the council, the gods went on their different ways. Meanwhile, on camp half blood, Percy decided to rest under the shade of the tree. While letting his mind drift like the clouds, He fell asleep. Seeing this, the fates dropped by and opened Percy's mouth, pouring the contents of the vial they're holding. Sighing contentedly, the Fates disappeared, leaving a Sleeping Percy. The horn blew signaling dinner which woke Percy up. When he opened his eyes, he's in his quarters, surrounded by Annabeth and Chiron. With the looks on their faces, he knew he's in trouble. So he asked, "What…what happened?"**_

"_**Uh, Percy? You're…you've changed into a…Girl."**_

_**Chiron blushed. "We found you in the woods, sleeping. But, in girl form."**_

"_**Yeah, Percy. Wow, you look beautiful." Says Annabeth.**_

_**Percy trembled. "Shu-shut up! Who did this?"**_

"_**I…we don't know yet" the two looked away from Percy.**_

_**Percy snorted and checked himself in front of the mirror. He silently cupped his hands to his chest, he gasped as it felt huge. He found himself blushing at the fact that he's now a girl, all the boys (even the gods) in the camp might fall in-love with him…**__shut up._

_**He thought.**_

_**Before Chiron could have more blood loss, he said. "Dinner time."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**When Percy dressed as a girl, clothes from Anna Beth of course, and walked to his seat, everyone turned to him. Some boys DO flirt with him, but Percy just gave them the Glare of the century. **_

_**Chiron explained it all to them, Percy changing to a girl, and the Gods' visit tomorrow. Some boys just love to gawk at Percy. Percy doesn't care. But he does care about the male gods visit tomorrow. What if those gods saw him wearing a dress? See him as a girl? **__Oh gods.__** Percy thought.**_

_**The Aphrodite kids pulled Percy to their cabin, and Percy went out with bags. A bag of female stuffs in his hand reminds him to be a girl for eternity.**_

_**That night, Percy couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what will happen on the rest of his life if he's a girl for eternity. Part of him tells him that it's good to be a girl for a while.**_

_**With all those in his head, he fell asleep.**_

_**Percy was awakened by the sound of the horn. He quickly groomed, smiling while combing his long, smooth hair. He wore his best dress, went out his cabin with a radiating aura. The campers at Aphrodite cabin (The girls) felt jealous. How come does Percy look this beautiful? **_

_**While Percy walked towards the pavilion, everyone made way. He walked straight as he passed Clarisse and Chiron, to his seat. **_

"_**Well, well. If it isn't Ms. Sweet Cheeks we have here." Dionysus said. He grinned at Percy trying to offer him diet coke but to no avail. Percy just glared at him, making the lord of wine feel hurt inside. **__Why? Did I do something wrong? Don't hate me…__** Dionysus thought. "Oh, ok then." He forced a smile. "Perseus, I'll see you later." With that, he walked away.**_

_**Later that afternoon, Chiron called them all to announce that the male gods will be there to have dinner and to stay. And then, there came a blinding light. "Here they are." Anna Beth said.**_

"_**Perfect. Now were here, let's—Uh?" Apollo was cut-off when he saw Percy by the table, along with Anna Beth and Grover. The gods was petrified, until Chiron called them off. "My lords, let's head this way. I'll explain everything."**_

_**That snapped them back to reality. Bless the gods. When the gods are gone, Percy and his best friends went to Poseidon's cabin, to prepare for what may happen.**_

_**Meanwhile, at the big house, Chiron explained it all to the gods. What had happened last time, He and Anna Beth found him resting under the shade, picked him up and laid him down in his quarters, the change, everything. Later then Chiron realizes that the gods weren't listening. But there is only one thought on their minds.**__ Percy's mine!__** After the meeting, Chiron announced that it's already time for them to settle for dinner. The gods stood up, leaving a sighing centaur behind. The horn blew, and soon the campers took their seats. When the male gods saw Percy, they blushed. The dinner went on nicely, and soon the gods slept on their respective cabins.**_

_**Let the quest for Percy begin…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A day in the life of Percy Jackson, **_

_**Chapter 02- Roses**_

_**Percy woke up with a smile. He quickly dressed up, putting some (a little) Make-up, and then he went outside. The fresh morning air brushed Percy's cheeks. He gently pulled out a rose from the field, (Yeah, don't ask) and as he walked towards the pavilion, he caressed the flower gently and gave it a kiss. He passed through the Big house, not knowing Mr. D's in there, staring at him or should I say, Drooling on him. He was stopped in his tracks as he saw Apollo blocking his path, posing a very seductive smile. He crossed his arms. "Good morning, Percy. Hmm." The god said as he moved closer to Percy. Percy put the rose down and gave Apollo a weak smile. "Good Morning too, Lord Apollo." **_

"_**You know, that rose is nothing compared to your beauty, Percy. You really…turn me on." Apollo said as he pulled Percy to a Passionate/Lustful kiss. Percy moaned while Apollo ravished his mouth, exploring every part. He looped his arms on Apollo's neck. Needing for oxygen, they both pulled out with a strand of saliva connecting them. **_

"_**Percy, we can do this again sometime." Apollo licked his lips. "See? You really turned me on."**_


	3. Chapter 3

A day in the life of Percy Jackson, CHP. 03

Chapter 03-

Strawberries

"Percy, we can do this again sometime." Apollo licked his lips. "See? You really turned me on."

Percy couldn't open his mouth after that. His mind was melted when that God kissed him. _They took me too much for a girl._ Percy thought. But part of him, as in, MAJOR part of him told him he liked what Apollo did to him. Apollo grinned. "Well, see ya around." With that, the god disappeared leaving a still-stunned Percy behind. He stared at his Rose; one petal of it was plucked away by the wind. He walked back to pavilion and he found the other gods waiting for him there. He smiled, thinking to just go with the flow.

Meanwhile, back on the big house, Dionysus was busy preparing his newly harvested strawberries on a bowl. He set it up, as it was part of his plan. "Percy's mine." He said. "I'll do everything in my power to make him mine…"

He grinned as he picked one strawberry and popped it in his mouth.

After the meeting, Percy decided to rest on the fields. He laid his back on the soft pile of wheat and he felt peace. The wind silently blew, making Percy's eyelids feel heavy. "Well, it doesn't hurt to, ah, take a nap." He said, as he let sleep take him. Dionysus saw to it that his plan should work. He can make Percy _crazy _in-love with him. When he stepped out in the balcony, he saw Percy sleeping out in the fields.

He grinned as he kneeled to Percy's side and he gently ruffled the boy's hair. Sighing contentedly, he pressed his lips against Percy's, when suddenly the boy's eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened at the sight of the lord of wine kissing him, just like Apollo did. But this time, Percy pushed him away. The god knotted his eyebrows in confusion as the boy stood up, smoothen his clothes and giving Dionysus a glare. "Mr. D, don't ever, ever come near me again." With one last glare, Percy turned away and ran to his cabin. Dionysus lowered his head. "I thought my plan will work." He stared at the path Percy took. "I'll not stop, Percy Johnson. I'll make you mine."

He stood up, and conjured a diet coke in can and opened it. Grinning, he said "Oh Percy. I would just love coming near you over and over again. After all, this is camp."

He walked back to the big house with a new plan on his mind.

*sighs* chapter 03. Fail, I think? I'm sorry,


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! This is merely a writer's way to make story writing fun. Got it? All rights belong to Rick Riordan. But I OWN this story. Clear? *smiles* so enjoy!

A day in the life of Percy Jackson, CHP. 04

Chapter 04-

The reason behind, told by the author.

Percy couldn't sleep that time. After what Dionysus did to him, plus Apollo, he thought that he needed some space. The thing that bothers him though is that, he can't stay angry at them. Part of him tells him that it's okay to have guys, or gods, to fall in-love with him. _What is the reason behind this, this girly thing, huh?_ He shouted in his mind. Answering his question, the fates appeared in front of him. Three _young_ women, who are the goddesses of fate, appeared before him. He was surprised, thus he cowers in fear and pulled over his blankets. To only see the three fates before you means your certain death. "Do not fear, Percy Jackson." Atropos reassured him. "We are here but to answer questions your mind and heart asks." The other one, the fate named Clotho, said. "We are the ones who changed you into that form…for a reason." Lachesis, snorted.

Percy was stunned, but he sure does have a question on his mind. "Why me, then?" he began. The scene changed, and they materialized inside my room. I greeted them, turning away from the computer screen. "Hello, Percy!"

I turned to the fates, and I smiled at them. "Thank you for bringing Percy here." Atropos answered "Yes, leader. We executed the order you have given us. We changed Percy into a girl."

"I see. Thank you then." I said. With that, the fates disappeared, leaving Percy behind. I told Percy to sit down, while I conjured a plate with Oreo cookies, and two glasses of milk. Since its late night, I thought it's good for a midnight snack. I smiled at Percy, while he ate a cookie. "I have a lot of questions on my mind." Percy began. I nodded, helping myself a cookie. "Yeah, I know. That's why I summoned you here."

"Uh, 1st question, why me?"

"Because, I preferred you to be paired up with the male gods, you know, for personal reasons." I replied.

"Okay, why a girl then?"

"Because…to add a twist, perhaps? You know, there's a lot of fan fiction writers out there that write your character in a girl view."

"Oh…" Percy ate another cookie. He seemed to be calmed down now. "Who are you anyway?"

I grinned. "I'm…one of them, a writer."

Percy nodded. "Your name? Well at least I've got to know your name."

"My name is…-

I was cut-off when I heard the computer buzzed. "Whoops, I think I need to send you back."

"Without telling me your name? That's unfair!" Percy whined.

"Hey, you know? You must enjoy being a girl. Even for a while." I said, obviously ignoring his whining. The screen now flickered. "No time. Let's go." I grabbed Percy's hand, and before I press the button, I released his hand and smiled. "Good luck, Percy. Nice time having you around."

He sighed. "Okay. Thanks for the cookies."

"No prob." I pressed the blue button and Percy disappeared. I resumed typing back the story.

When Percy woke up, he was surprised that it's just 5:45 in the morning. He stretched his arms as he yawned. _It's weird; I just realized that I know the reason…behind this all._ _Though it's…not an important reason after all._ He thought. "Anyway, I've got to apologize to Mr. D. I know he meant no harm" he stood up, fixed his bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice shower.

Well, that's it. I'm so sorry if you don't like it. I figured out it would be fun if I write this fan fic with a touch of craziness. Comment?


	5. BONUS chapter

"Percy's Breathless"

A Day in the life of Percy Jackson Bonus Story

Featured song: Breathless by the Corrs.

The gods arranged a talent show on Olympus. For Music related talents, Apollo's the judge. Percy was on his list of singers. Percy and his friends don't know what song he'll sing. Fortunately, Aphrodite's cabin gave Percy the song piece "Breathless" by the Corrs. Silena told Percy that if he'll sing that in front of the other people, Plus the male gods, it'll be a big hit. "You sure 'bout this?" Percy asked, plainly nervous. Silena rolled her eyes "Of course, silly."

"Oh, ok then." Percy let out a heavy sigh. "Let's do this."

"Rest assured, Apollo's cabin we'll be in charge for the music. I handed out the notes for them to play." Silena said, smiling. "Off you go, Perce. See you!" She rushed off, leaving the three behind.

The said trio went to the Empire state building. They rode the elevator and within minutes, Olympus' beautiful surroundings came into view. They found this huge stadium where Demigods assembled. Chiron greeted them and he guided Percy to his Preparations room where he is greeted by the prep team, which is a bunch of elegant Air nymphs. Percy smiled back and the prep team do magic on him. His eyes widened when he saw the dress he's wearing. A strapless Blue dress lined with small, black diamonds that blended glamorously with the dress. Percy blushed, and as he twirled a little, the nymphs gasped. They were totally speechless…Breathless. The Prep team guided Percy to the backstage, among other participants. When he heard his name announced by Silena, He took out a big sigh. "This is it." He said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Gods and Goddesses let me present you, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!" Everybody cheered at the sound of Percy's name being introduced. When the curtains lifted up, all of them gasped. He put on his Best smile, and walked up to Silena. She handed over the Microphone to Percy, who was a bit nervous. Silena whispered to him, "Good luck." He smiled and he turned to the Cheering crowd. The judges, nodded to him, and there's Apollo, posing a grin. When he saw Silena's gone, the music started.

Go on, go on

Leave me breathless

Come on

The daylight's fading slowly

The time with you is standing still

I'm waiting for you only

The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie

From you I cannot hide

I'm losing will to try

Can't hide it

Can't fight it

When Apollo heard the lyrics, he winked at Percy. And Percy winked back. He sang the chorus.

So go on, go on

Come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me

'Till I can't deny this

Loving feeling

Let me long for your kiss

Go on, go on

Yeah come on

The crowd whistled, gave him a standing ovation, the boys blushed. This gave Percy a boost.

And if there's no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you

You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream

Although I'm not asleep

I never want to wake up

Don't lose it

Don't leave it

Percy pointed at the crowd, the boys whistled. Yes, he is enjoying this. He lifted his left hand, and formed a rock sign.

So go on, go on

Come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me

'Till I can't deny this

Loving feeling

Let me long for your kiss

Go on, go on

Yeah come on

And I can't lie

From you I can not hide

I've lost my will to try

Can't hide it

Can't fight it

So go on, go on

Come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me

'Till I can't deny this

Loving feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on

Come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on

Come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on

Come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on

When the song ended, he did a twirl and smiled. The crowd's cheers grew louder and the judges, stood up, while clapping their hands. What Percy didn't notice is that, Apollo went to his room to meet him there. Comments and Praise given, Percy settled to his room. When he opened the door, he froze when he saw Apollo, who was standing with his back on the wall near the mirror. _Oh no. where's the Prep team? Ugh. Of course, they left._ Percy thought, mentally cursing himself. "Congrats, Perce. That was amazing." The lord of the sun said giving Percy a small clap. Percy felt that his whole being was getting pulled by Apollo, and then Apollo snapped his finger and the door snapped shut, drawing Percy in. His body became warm when Apollo pulled him closer. "Say, what if I…" Apollo whispered to Percy. "Leave you breathless?" Percy gasped. He moaned when Apollo's lips was pressed on him. He bit Percy's lower lip and Percy slightly opens his mouth, inviting the god in. His mouth now being ravished by Apollo, Percy can only wrap his arms on Apollo's neck. This made Apollo moan. He deepened the kiss and he lifted Percy, the said demigod wrapping his legs on Apollo's waist.

Outside, Silena crossed her arms. "Plan worked. Operation Percy executed. Status: Perfectly done" She smiled. She turned to me and said, "How was it Vince?" I replied, grinning, "Well done."


End file.
